Quill
Quill is a very powerful queen, the ruler of a very small northern colony of dragons, with deadly personality flaws. She is owned by Mystic Ice. Brief History As a dragonet, Quill was an innocent, gentle creature. She was the oldest of three sisters. Her mother, Halen, worked for the king at that time. Her father, Roc, was a travelling merchant. Quill was mostly alone for the first fifty years of her life. Then she decided she was going to find her own way, and did. She managed well, but it wasn't until she had aged a century that problems occurred. It was then that her personality was severed into two parts. The new half of her personality was sly and brutal, while the other half was unchanged. She soon discovered that her negative half was capable of immense power, that she was unable to control when she would randomly switch from kind to murderous. She struggled each day to stay sane, but it was difficult. Eventually she gave in and let it take over. Maybe not a wise decision, since she ended up killing the king. Quill then became the queen, and was regarded as evil, no matter how hard she tried to make everything up to her kingdom. A few times, armies came to try and get rid of her, but then she would turn and decimate thousands. She always tried to stop herself, but her other self was far too strong for that. She learned over time to accept herself. She stopped caring, because she knew that she was doing everything she could for her city. Quill was probably the best queen they would ever have, if you ignore the psychotic killer elements of her reign. Only when she accepted herself for a murderer, did she change. Her positive personality merged with her negative one, she became more serious and emotionless. Quill was finally able to control both of her personalities. She could be serious and calm when she wanted, or deadly powerful when she needed to be. She would wander around at night, spying for trouble. Dragons stopped bothering her and things quieted down when they realised the change, and became afraid of her stony watchfulness. They never ceased to regard her as evil, however. Abilities Her inherited power was fire, plain and simple. Her wings were built for stealth and manoeuvrability, rather than long distance or steady flight. The powers Quill gained from her "dark side" were various forms of magic, such as the ability to turn things to stone. She was able to shroud dragons in shadow, to blind them. Then she became quicker and tougher. Her family has always had a genetically inherited weakness under the throat, when the scales are thinner. Personalities Positive- Talks whenever she wants to, about whatever she wants. Doesn't like to cause problems or get in the way. Somewhat irresponsible, and loves to have fun. She is very easily lonely, if she is left alone for even a hour. She likes to take charge, and her favourite thing to do used to be to protect her sisters (Nava and Flora's) eggs (they were almost a century younger than her). Quill laughs a lot. Negative- Gets sudden urges to kill, growls at random objects. Unrecognisable from her old self. Vicious and not afraid to get her claws dirty. Likes to make threats, feels delight from the fear of others. Mixed- Silent and still, almost ghost-like. Wanders around aimlessly. Very serious and calm, kind of creepy. She is still kind and has most of her positive traits, but they're more subtle and quiet. She still likes to laugh, and enjoys the company of her niece, Zaffaera, during her secret visits. Other This song, "Yellow Flicker Beat" by Lorde, is a really good representation of her, if you'd like to listen to it ( https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RuY4MSh1V-I ) I’m a princess cut from marble, smoother than a storm. And the scars that mark my body, they’re silver and gold, My blood is a flood of rubies, precious stones, It keeps my veins hot, the fire's found a home in me. I move through town, I’m quiet like a fight, And my necklace is of rope, I tie it and untie. And now people talk to me, but nothing ever hits home People talk to me, and all the voices just burn holes. I’m done with it (ooh) Chorus: This is the start of how it all ends They used to shout my name, now they whisper it I’m speeding up and this is the red, orange, yellow flicker beat sparking up my heart We're at the start, the colours disappear I never watch the stars, there’s so much down here So I just try to keep up with the red, orange, yellow flicker beat sparking up my heart I dream all year, but they’re not the sweet kinds And the shivers move down my shoulder blades in double time And now people talk to me, I’m slipping out of reach now People talk to me, and all their faces blur But I got my fingers laced together and I made a little prison And I’m locking up everyone who ever laid a finger on me I’m done with it (ooh) Chorus And this is the red, orange, yellow flicker beat sparking up my heart And this is the red, orange, yellow flicker beat-beat-beat-beat This song is also pretty good: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5ZtMHSOq50Q Category:Dragon Category:Females Category:Roleplaying Characters Category:Mystic Ice's OCs Category:Reptiles Category:Feral